The First Time
by Miah-Chan
Summary: A series of "first" headcanons featuring my OC, Miah, with the BladeBreakers, and eventually, the Blitzkrieg Boys (other teams/OCs TBD). A current WIP. Snippet: "The first time Miah spends the day at the Granger house after her 'dark days', she punches Kai in the face for insulting her..."


**A series of "firsts" headcanons for Miah &amp; Kai.** Some of these have been in my head for days, just waiting to be written out, while others just kind of appeared randomly. Anyway, I've been wanting to do this for a while to sort of "flesh out" the relationship between these two, as well as a time-frame of sorts; when I first created Miah's character, I hadn't been in the _Beyblade_ fandom, or writing, long enough to get a good grasp of what I wanted with her. Now that I'm older, and have had more experience writing, she's obviously changed from her initial design. **I think it's finally time I sat down and started concentrating on some of the things about her, and her relationship(s) with various _Beyblade_ characters.**

So, on that note, **I'm hoping to create more of these "headcanons" for Miah with, at least, the BladeBreakers (and likely some of the Blitzkrieg Boys). **Rather than make multiple 'fics' of these, I'm simply going to add the different headcanons as Chapters. There's no telling yet how many there may be, or how long they might turn out. **I'm also hoping to develop some fics/one-shots from some of these headcanons, so you may see a story or a few pop up based on one/some of these. ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki. :)

* * *

**These "firsts" range in time from mid V-Force to G-Rev and _after_, which means that towards the end they'll be in their mid-to-late twenties.**

* * *

**Firsts: MiKai**

_The first time_ he sees her is on T.V. where she's battling a match with her team. This is when the gang learns Ray has a sister.

_The first time_ they officially meet is through Mr. Dickenson and Ray; Kai ignores her, gaining an insult.

_The first time_ Kai shows actual interest in her is when she's taken by Voltaire; he is the one to discover her whereabouts, although he is not able to bring her home.

_The first time_ they beybattle, Miah wins under the influence of a Dark bitbeast, injuring Kai without remorse. Kai wins their first official match in the stadium.

_The first time_ Miah spends the day at the Granger house after her 'dark days', she punches Kai in the face for insulting her. This initiates an eventually-normal phase of grappling sessions.

_The first time_ he sees her cry is after an argument with Ray.

_The first time_ she sees him cry, she finds him alone in the rain.

_The first time_ Kai hears her laugh again for the first time since the Abbey-days, she is trying to escape a dunking from Max.

_The first time_ Miah hears Kai genuinely laugh, Tyson's just shot a slap-cam video of her.

_The first time_ Miah witnesses a soft side to Kai, she finds him volunteering at an animal shelter.

_The first time_ he sees her compassionate side, she is hysterically apologizing to Max for accidently injuring him and frantically tending the wound as the blonde laughs it off.

_The first time_ they hold hands, Miah is temporarily blinded and it's up to Kai to lead her.

_The first time_ they hug, it's unexpected in a moment of excitement due to winning a bey-battle championship. They become awkward and Tyson proceeds to tease them about it for years to come.

_The first time_ they kiss is initiated through a fight.

_The first time_ they gain a criminal record is due to each other, both incidents resulting in misdemeanors for assault and battery.

_The first time_ they share a bed is on a trip to visit the Blitzkrieg Boys; Miah has a nightmare from which Kai calms her.

_The first time_ they have sex, it is unexpected; they make promises not to do so again, but eventually fail.

_The first time_ their relationship status is questioned is by Tyson, who notices an unusual chemistry between them; this raises Ray's suspicions.

_The first time_ they go on an official date, it's an awkward disaster; neither has a romantic bone in their body (in the beginning, anyway).

_The first time_ 'I love you' is said aloud, it's from Miah as she talks in her sleep. Kai never tells her.

_The first time_ Kai says 'I love you', he does so angrily during an argument with her.

* * *

Well that's it (for now) for these two. :) I've already got a few one-shot ideas swimming around in my head now...guess I'll go work on them!  
Thanks for reading!

~Miah-Chan


End file.
